


The Camera Eye: The Boy With the Butterfly Tattoo

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [82]
Category: Gotcharocka, Moran (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, tattoo worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: Years ago, Jun had a crush on another performer he desperately wanted to work with – until the man suddenly vanished from the porn industry. Now, a journey into his past is about to make his dreams come true in a way he didn't expect.





	The Camera Eye: The Boy With the Butterfly Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. In addition to the main pairings cited in the tags, the fic contains mentions of mentions of Jui x Mahiro (Kiryu) and Toya x Subaru (Royz), and a past relationship between Hitomi and Kamijo (Versailles). Royz and Kiryu belong to BP Records, Gotcharocka belongs to God Child Records, the now-disbanded Moran belonged to Speed-Disk, I own the story only.

It started when Uruha was interviewed on a general pop culture podcast. This was a very big deal for anyone in any aspect of the adult video industry. For someone on the gay side of things? It was exceptional.

The Jun-Jui-Toya household was listening to said podcast during one of their apartment cleaning days. They did this on a fairly regular basis – since their place was generally the go-to meeting spot for their group of friends, it was important that it look at least presentable most of the time.

Jun was busy running a feather duster over the living room furniture as he listened to Uruha talk about the challenge of finding filming locations for their upcoming miniseries – the one where Toya was going to be playing a prince.

“We do walk a fine line sometimes when it comes to where we’re allowed to film,” Uruha said. “Some places don’t care what you’re shooting there. Others can be a bit more dodgy.”

“So what do you tell the dodgy ones?” the interviewer said.

“We just phrase things very carefully, that’s all,” Uruha said. “We’ve gotten good at that.”

“At least he’s not openly admitting to flat-out lying to those people,” Jui called from the bedroom.

“He can’t,” Jun said, lifting a vase off their table and starting to dust it. “The people who own those places might be listening. They don’t want to lose permission to shoot on location right before they start the miniseries – when is the first day, again?”

“Next Thursday,” Toya said, poking his head out of the bathing room. “At least that’s when Yo-ka and I start filming. Subaru might start a day earlier.”

The interviewer had moved on to another topic. “So you’ve managed to hook some of the most outstanding talent in the industry to your company. There was Aoi and Ruki when you first took over PSC, and then later on, you made deals that brought in the crews from Eros Films, Kiryu Video and now The Diamond Mine . . .”

“Yay!” Jui called. “We got mentioned!”

“Is there anyone you’d love to cast that you haven’t been able to?” the interviewer said.

“I’d have to say the obvious answer to that would be Hitomi,” Uruha said. “Of course, he’s kind of dropped out of sight since he retired, so it would be a really long shot.”

Jun’s head snapped open at the mention of that. There was a name he hadn’t allowed himself to think of for a very long time.

Jui came out of the bedroom with an armful of sheets to be washed. “Whoa!” he said. “That’s a blast from your past, isn’t it?”

Toya stuck his head out of the bathing room again. “What was that about?” he said.

“Hitomi used to be Jun’s dream co-star,” Jui said. “He was dying to work with him. He’d drop all kinds of hints to our producers, but nothing came of it.”

“I wasn’t considered big enough at the time,” Jun sighed. “And by the time I’d made enough of a name for myself, he’d left Hard Candy and gone to Kamijo’s own company. That was a subdivision of Adonis. There was no working for the competition back then.”

“And by the time The Diamond Mine was big enough that we could have hired him for a one-off? He’d vanished from the industry,” Jui said.

“So it never happened,” Jun added. “And unfortunately, now that he’s disappeared? It never will.”

“Hey, you have some pretty good co-stars now, don’t you?” Jui said.

“You mean you two?” Jun said. He paused, then said teasingly, “I can live with it.”

But the discussion had reawakened fantasies he hadn’t had in a long time. If only, he thought, he hadn’t retired, and I’d be big enough to co-star with him now . . .

* * *

The podcast came up again when they met up with Subaru and Mahiro at Starbucks a bit later. These kind of afternoons happened on a fairly regular basis, too. Given that they were a very open three-way relationship, it was only natural that Toya and Jui both had side boyfriends.

Jun had to admit, however, that sometimes he got jealous of that. Being the odd man out in this kind of situation was sometimes kind of awkward. He was happy for them, to be sure, but he left that when it was the five of them, he was sticking out like a sore thumb.

“So who was this Hitomi they were talking about on the podcast, anyway?” Subaru said. “I’ve heard the name, but . . .”

“He was before your time,” Jui said. “He retired before you got into the business. Ask Jun, he’s the expert.”

“Shut up!” Jun said, playfully thwapping Jui.

“You know him?” Mahiro said.

“I wish,” Jun said. “He started out at Hard Candy some time before I did. He was Kamijo’s regular co-star at first. Everyone always said they were really a couple, but they never said publicly one way or the other. So eventually he started making videos without Kamijo, and became an even bigger star.”

“That was around the time we started at Hard Candy,” Jui said.

“And a year or so later, Kamijo started his own production company with Adonis,” Jun said. “Hitomi left and went with that, and was there until he just abruptly stopped making videos.”

“Out of the blue?” Subaru said. “No explanation?”

“Just a brief statement that he had other things he needed to pursue,” Jun said. “And that was that. He hasn’t been seen in public since.”

Mahiro was Googling pictures on his phone. “Whoa,” he said. “He’s pretty.”

“Let me see.” Subaru leaned over Mahiro’s shoulder. Mahiro flipped through a few images, one of Hitomi in an elegant, prince-like outfit, one of him dressed more casually, and one where he was naked to the waist. “He has a butterfly tattooed on his chest.”

“That was his signature,” Jun said. “The screenwriters found a way to work it into every video so it wouldn’t have to be covered with makeup.”

And oh, the number of fantasies he’d had revolving around that tattoo, of tracing it with his fingers and tongue . . .

“I can see why Uruha would want to get him,” Subaru said. “But if he’s retired – it’s kind of pointless, isn’t it?”

“Uruha’s a never say never kind of guy,” Jui said. “He’ll find a way.”

Jun quietly wished he would – he’d have a shot at his old fantasy then. But he’d long since abandoned that. Even though he believed in holding onto dreams, there were times when they were just plain expired, and you had to let go of them and live in your present reality.

* * *

About a week later, Jun’s reality consisted of being alone with nothing to do for the day. Toya had left for his location shooting. Jui was finally getting to do a video with Mahiro – one of the My Dragon Productions comedy films – and they were off on location as well, an overnight in Kyoto.

Well, Jun thought after kissing Jui goodbye and closing the door behind him, I have a free day and an empty apartment. He wasn’t exactly used to either. He had a full schedule, and if one of his lovers wasn’t around, chances are one of their Diamond Mine colleagues would be. Except the former Fest Video crew was doing a shoot of their own today, and just about all of them were involved.

I could check out how they’re doing, Jun thought. I could laze around here and watch videos all day.

But another idea was rising in his mind. He could throw some stuff in a backpack and head off to Kugenuma Beach.

Kugenuma, a resort about an hour from Tokyo by train, had special memories for him. His family used to go there in the summers when he was a child, spending a few days watching the surfers and walking on the boardwalk and eating the taiyaki and takoyaki from the beachside vendors.

Usually, they’d have extended family make the trip with them – including his favorite aunt, Rumi. She was a gorgeous, fun-loving woman who was all too happy to charge into the surf holding her little nephew in her arms, when his parents freaked out if he as much walked along the water’s edge without them there.

And it always seemed strange to him that total strangers would come up to Aunt Rumi and tell her she was gorgeous, or hot, or sometimes flat-out declaring their love for her. Aunt Rumi would always laugh these things off – and when Jun asked his parents about that, they’d change the subject, quickly.

The family never talked about what Aunt Rumi did for a living. When Jun asked her directly, all she’d say was “I play make-believe. Grownups do that sometimes.”

It was only much later, when he was a teen, that he discovered that Aunt Rumi was the notorious Ike Rumi, known as “The Rebel Girl of Pink Film.” She’d been in nearly 70 pink movies – a type of film that mixed copious nudity and softcore sex (including BDSM) with action and violence. When she was done with being on-camera, she moved into production.

Once she found out that Jun knew her secret, she was nonplused. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, “Gotta make a living somehow! And it’s a far more honest life than being behind a desk all day when you’d rather be doing something else, or being a bored housewife watching TV all the time.”

It was because of Aunt Rumi that he had no qualms whatsoever about getting into the adult video industry when his attempts at a mainstream film career didn’t work out. She’d mildly discouraged him at first – “Hardcore? Are you sure? They make gay pink films, you know” – but ultimately accepted him. She’d even texted him her congratulations when he recently won a JAVA.

He wanted to recapture those memories for a day by returning to the place where it all began. Since it was still mid-June, it wasn't quite prime swimming season, so the resort wouldn’t be all that crowded. He could probably find a cheap room at a small hotel easily if it looked like he was going to miss last train.

Fine, he was going to do it. He headed off to put the backpack together.

* * *

He didn’t realize how much he’d missed the place until he got there.

It wasn’t quite as bustling as it was when he went there as a kid. Prime beach season at Kugenuma was usually July and August – especially the latter, when the surfers could catch the biggest waves. 

Some of the businesses were open to serve the light traffic – including his favorite childhood taiyaki stand, the one where you could get soft ice cream on top of the red-bean filled pancake-dough confection. But the temporary beach huts that housed everything from shops to dance clubs weren’t up yet.

That didn’t mean the views weren’t still beautiful, that there weren’t still a few surfers out there and people using the beach volleyball courts. It was, at this time of year, a perfect place to just chill.

Jun parked himself on the sand with his iPod and a couple of volumes of manga, and there he remained until the late afternoon. He went up onto the street then and got some yakisoba and one of those taiyaki with ice cream, and then just strolled along the boardwalk, looking at the gorgeous sunset.

Best decision I’ve made in a long time, he thought. I have to remember to do this again. Next time, I’m bringing Jui and Toya with me.

He paused at the edge of the boardwalk, looking out at the water . . . when a voice behind him said, “I’m surprised you didn’t cover your pink hair. Most guys in the industry wear hats to a place like this.”

Jun suddenly stopped and stiffened. He’d been recognized? “You know who I am?”

“I do sometimes still keep tabs on what’s going on, yes. And I did recognize you, Jun.”

“So you’re familiar with . . .” He spun around to speak to the newcomer, and froze. Oh, my God, he thought. It can’t be . . . it IS. There was an all-too-noticeable hint of blue butterfly sticking out from the V-neck of his T-shirt.

Holy shit, Jun thought. Holy fucking SHIT, it’s Hitomi. I’m face-to-face with him. What the hell is he doing here?

“Am I familiar with your videos?” Hitomi said. “I’ve seen some. You’ve become very popular. You started out at Hard Candy when I was there, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Jun said, amazed that he still had the power of speech. “I did. And I was there for a few years, until my partner and I left and started our own company.”

“That’s right,” Hitomi said. “I remember hearing about that. You had guts. Not everyone just walks away from Hard Candy and lives to tell about it.”

“Sometimes I thought we weren’t going to,” Jun said. “Live to tell about it, I mean. But we did. We were persistent, even when those bastards at Heavy Hitter dropped our distribution deal. We thought that was it, but we were saved by good luck. Now we’re with PSC and it’s the best thing that ever happened to us.”

“I heard that head producer at PSC really shook things up,” Hitomi said. “He’s made the business a lot more, well, civil.”

“You could say that,” Jun said. “I’m very comfortable there.” (I can’t believe this, he thought. I can’t believe I’m having a conversation with Hitomi, and that I’m so damn calm about it. You’d think I’d be shaking in my boots. Not that I’m wearing boots right now.)

“Look,” the other man said, “do you want to go get a beer? There’s a nice bar not too far from here.”

And now things just got flat-out surreal. He’d just been ASKED OUT FOR A DRINK by Hitomi. His inner Novice Porn Star was about to faint. Fortunately, his adult self was staying sane and upright.

“I would love to,” he said. “Lead the way.”

* * *

The place in question was one of those beach establishments which sported surfboards mounted over the bars and potted palm trees in every corner. At the height of the summer, it would be packed end-to-end with rowdy beachgoers tossing back cold ones at the end of a long day of sun and surf.

Right now, there was plenty of elbow room for Jun and Hitomi to find a private spot at the bar. Jun talked a bit about recent projects of The Diamond Mine, and some about the goings-on at the last few JAVA Awards, and they reminisced a bit about people who had worked at Hard Candy back in the day.

And then, Jun asked one of the questions that had been on his mind all evening. “What are you doing in this town, anyway?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Hitomi said.

“Came here for a day of R&R,” Jun said. “I spent a lot of time here as a child. What about you?”

“Well, that’s probably related to your NEXT question, which is going to be why I left the business – right?”

“You’re very perceptive,” Jun said.

“It was getting to be too much,” Hitomi said. “The pace was getting to me. I was making videos one after another. Even though Kamijo owned the company, he still had money men at Adonis behind him, and they were pushing for more and more product. I was looking for a way out anyway – and then, my uncle passed away and left me his house and business.”

“You own a business?” Jun said.

“Clothing store a few blocks from here,” Hitomi said. “It does very well in the summer. I usually have managers do the day-to-day running of the place, but I oversee it. The inheritance gave me an excuse to get off the merry-go-round. I have to say, I’ve been enjoying the slower pace. Except, well . . .”

“Well . . . what?”

“Sometimes I think it’s too slow,” Hitomi said. “I miss the old life, sometimes. I do wonder if it would be possible to do a partial comeback – only work in the winter months, when things are slow here. But then, I realize that the industry doesn’t work like that, does it?”

Jun’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest. Was he hearing what he thought he was hearing? Hitomi might make a comeback?

“It usually doesn’t,” he said. “But remember, you’re talking to someone who co-owns a production company. We could work something out.”

“You have your own money men backing you, though,” Hitomi said.

“The money men are with PSC, which means the production would be supervised by Uruha,” Jun said. “And Uruha is dying to work with you. He’d make any arrangements, even if it meant you only did a couple of videos a year.”

“He's dying to work with me?” Hitomi said. “I didn’t think any of the newer industry guys would remember me.”

“It’s in this podcast!” Jun pulled up his phone and flipped through iTunes. God, please don’t let me have deleted it, he thought. He found it, and scrolled through the show until he found the part where Uruha was talking about Hitomi. “Here!”

He handed the phone to the other man. Hitomi listened – and his eyes grew wide.

“Holy shit,” he said. “They DO still remember me.”

“You thought you’d been forgotten?” Jun said.

Hitomi nodded. “With people like those Suicide Boys and you guys around . . .”

“You haven’t been forgotten,” Jun said. “At all. Classics never die.”

“Classic, hmm?” Hitomi said. “I’m not old enough to be classic. At least, not yet.”

“Well, I think you're classic. You have a magic when you're onscreen.”

“So do you,” Hitomi said. “When I've seen your videos? I haven't been able to take my eyes off you.”

Jun's inner Novice Porn Star was swooning. “Really?”

“I don't lie about things like that.” He leaned toward him a little. “You think this Uruha would let me have co-star approval?”

“Co-star AND script approval,” Jun said. “He always puts all his actors first, and that would go double for you.”

“Oh?” Hitomi said. “I do have someone in mind that I want to work with.”

“You do?” Jun said.

“He’s sitting right in front of me.”

Jun nearly dropped his glass. Okay, he did NOT hear that. It was a hallucination. He was channeling his younger self’s fantasies. “You . . . mean that?”

“I wanted to work with you back when we were at Hard Candy,” Hitomi said. “The producers didn’t want to let you in my videos. They said you were just a newbie, and someone like me should only work with stars.”

“I’m not a newbie anymore,” Jun said, breathlessly.

“I know,” Hitomi replied, leaning over toward Jun.

“I wanted to work with you, too, back then,” Jun said. “But I didn’t dare say anything. Because I was, well . . . a newbie.”

“But now, you can work with whoever you want,” Hitomi said, running a finger along the side of Jun’s hand. It was just a momentary touch, but it sent fireworks through his whole body.  
This isn’t happening, he thought. This isn’t happening, it’s all a dream, I’m going to wake up at home . . .

“Yes,” he said. “And . . . I would love for The Diamond Mine to produce your comeback video.”

“And to co-star in it?”

“Definitely.”

There was a long moment when they just looked at each other, letting the last conversation hang in the air. And then, Hitomi said, “Do you have a place to stay for the night? It’s getting late.”

“No,” Jun said.

“You do now. My place is down the road.”

Fuck, Jun thought, it’s happening, it’s really happening, I’m about to go home with Hitomi. This is the best day of my life, ever.

“I would love to,” he said. “Thanks.”

Which was, of course, his adult self talking. His inner Novice Porn Star was running around the room of his mind, screaming like a teenage girl about to go to the world's biggest Idol Fest.

What would my younger self think, he thought, if he could see me now?

* * *

The house Hitomi had inherited from his uncle was a roomy one – they stepped into a living room that was twice the size of the one in Jun's apartment. You could tell Hitomi retained most of the furnishings – they had a sturdy, old-fashioned air, the couch covered in a tweedy fabric, the easy chairs in dark blue slipcovers. There were modern touches here and there, though, that made it very obvious that the current occupant wasn't old-fashioned – the big-screen TV, the video game consoles, the modern glass coffee table.

Jun's attention was caught instantly by several trophies lined up on the top of the bookcase that housed Hitomi's games and videos. “JAVA awards,” he said.

“Most of them,” Hitomi said. “There's two for Best Two-Person Sex Scene, one for Best Threesome and one for Best Oral. I got that before the real technicians got into the game. I'd never be able to beat Byou or Ruki now.”

“That's funny, because poor Ruki keeps losing that award,” Jun said. “He finally got it this year, but it was a tie with some guy from Heavy Hitter.” He walked toward the shelf to get a closer look at the trophies. “What's this other one?”

“It's an award that isn't given out anymore,” Hitomi said. “The JGV Grand Prix. It's the only time I ever got an acting award – Best Supporting Actor.”

“I'm impressed,” Jun said. “Although in my opinion, you should have won more.”

“That stuff gets caught up with politics,” Hitomi said. “Especially with Hard Candy. You know how the place is.”

“I know very well,” Jun said, turning back around toward him. “It's why Jui and I left. We'd had it with the bullshit and favoritism. But I'm preaching to the choir, because you walked away, too.”

“It's because Kamijo left,” Hitomi said. “At the time, wherever Kamijo went, I was going with him.”

“So you two really were . . .” Jun said.

“Partners in every sense of the word?” Hitomi sat down on the couch, gesturing for Jun to sit next to him. “Yes. Though we eventually figured out it was more an intense friends-with-benefits thing than true love. There were a couple of years, though, where it seemed to be the real thing.” He paused. “He figured out it wasn't before I did.”

“I'm sorry,” Jun said, softly.

“Don't be,” Hitomi said. “It did hurt for awhile, but once I got it all straightened out? I knew that he and I had a role to play in each other's lives – it just wasn't the one I thought it was at first. And I'm grateful for what he and I brought to each other. It helped me find myself as both a person and an actor.”

“And now?” Jun said. “Is there anyone in your life?”

“Not really,” he said. “Since I've been here, I haven't really dated much. I still go back to Tokyo sometimes to see old friends-with-benefits, or they come here, but nobody I could really call a boyfriend.” He paused. “What about you?”

Jun took a deep breath. “You know how it is in the industry . . .”

“Let me guess. There's a serious guy, but it's an open relationship?”

“Yes,” Jun said. “With two other guys. Jui and Toya. Both of whom also have side boyfriends. And I . . . don't have a side boyfriend at the moment.”

“But you're open to it?” Hitomi said.

“Definitely,” Jun said. “I . . .”

But before he could get any further, there was a yipping sound, and a ball of fur that looked somewhat like a small fox bounded into the room. “Oh!” Jun said. “Who's this?”

Hitomi stood up and walked toward the dog. “Hi, there!” he said. “You were sleeping when I came in, weren't you? That's why you didn't run for me right away.” He bent over, hugging the animal and stroking the soft coat. “Maa, this is Jun. Jun, this is Maa – my closest companion at the moment.”

“Hi!” Jun approached the animal gingerly, holding out a hand to sniff. The dog woofed cheerfully and gave Jun's hand an affectionate lick.

“Looks like you've received the seal of approval,” Hitomi said. “That's important.”

“Oh?” Jun said. “Why?”

“Because nobody gets close to me without the dog's approval,” Hitomi said.

Jun leaned over toward the other man. “Well, then, I'm glad to hear that.”

“Why is that?” Hitomi let go to the dog and drew himself back up to his full height.

“Because . . .” Jun leaned closer to him, so their lips were almost touching. “I'm planning on getting very close to you.”

“Well, then, I'm planning to get close to you, too,” Hitomi replied. He took Jun's hand. “Come on.”

Jun let the other man guide him down a corridor, to a door at the end of the hall. “Wait here,” Hitomi said.

“Why?” Jun said.

“You'll see.” Hitomi ducked into the room, and Jun could hear things being moved around, the scrape of a match . . .

“All right,” the voice on the other side of the door said. “Come in.”

Jun entered the room, and became aware of a sweet, heady scent, and a dim, flickering light. There were candles burning on nighttables on either side of the king-sided bed, covered in a black or dark blue comforter, and a censer on one stand held a musky, sensual incense.

Standing next to the bed was Hitomi, stripped down to his black briefs, the butterfly tattoo very visible in the glow of the candles – which somehow seemed to make it all the more alluring.  
It was a sight more erotic than anything in the videos the man had starred in – because this display wasn't for the camera. It was all for the one person looking at it now – Jun.

He felt overdressed, looking at this. Quickly and quietly, he shed his own T-shirt, jeans, briefs and socks – thinking if he knew he was going to be having sex with Hitomi tonight, he'd have dressed a little fancier. (Of course, if someone had told him that morning he was going to be having sex with Hitomi, he'd have told them they were flat-out insane.)

The clothes were folded, bit by bit, and dropped in a pile on the floor – and when he reached his underwear, rather than leave it on like Hitomi, he took that off, too. Naked, he walked toward the other man.

“You're gorgeous,” Hitomi said. “I knew you were from your videos, but seeing you in person?” He ran a hand along Jun's cheek.

Jun responded by grabbing the waistband of Hitomi's underwear and pulling it down, sharply. He didn't stop until the other man could lift his feet out of the garment and kick it away.

Jun, who was now bent almost to the floor, was confronted with the sight of that lovely cock, the one that had been in his fantasies so much. He ran his fingers over it, lightly, as if he were touching a divine relic.

Then he stood up, wrapping his arms around Hitomi, and they kissed, hard, tumbling down to the bed together.

Jun kissed him nearly frantically. He opened his lips for the other man's tongue, stroking it with his own when it pushed in, pulling him close and feeling the heat of his body. They rolled over together, Jun ending up on top of Hitomi, their mouths still locked.

When the kiss broke, Jun pulled back, holding himself up with his arms, panting as if he'd just run a marathon. He looked down at the man under him, the gorgeous eyes, the full lips, the chest that rose up and down as he breathed as hard as Jun was . . .

And that tattoo. That fucking beautiful, sexy butterfly.

Jun reached for it with one trembling hand, fingers tracing its outline, running along the edges of one wing, then along the butterfly's head, then down the other wing. It was even more exquisitely detailed than it had looked on video, the work of a true ink artist.

He lowered his head to it, touching his tongue to the edge of the design, and began to lick, tracing the fine lines at the center of the wings, moving in slow circles over the edges, then stroking the very tip over the fine outline of the antennae. He felt the other man stir under him, moaning a bit.

Jun kissed the center of one wing with the reverence one would show a holy object. One hand stroked along the other side of the man's chest, finding a nipple and caressing it as he resumed licking along the lines, worshipping the beauty of both the art and the man wearing it.

His fingers rubbed over the little bud, teasing it into a hard peak as he stroked the flat of his tongue slowly from the bottom of the wing to the top, and he heard Hitomi let out a longer moan this time, his fingers tangling in Jun's hair, his breathing coming harder and heavier.

When Jun finally lifted his head from the tattoo, he brought his mouth to Hitomi's again, and they kissed hard, rolling back over so Hitomi was on top. Hitomi wasted no time in stroking his tongue down Jun's neck, as Jun arched back against him, feeling his whole body burning, his cock hard and seeming to get harder.

He moaned as his lover's tongue found his nipple, brushing back and forth over it before his lips captured the bud and he sucked hard. Hitomi's fingers moved downward, finding the erection and running over it, stroking it slowly, exploring it. When he found a sensitive spot at the tip, Jun thrust his hips toward him, letting out a small cry.

Hitomi's answer to that was to kiss his way down Jun's stomach, slowly, and Jun wriggled under him in anticipation, thinking of all the times he'd watched Hitomi's beautiful lips envelop some lucky man's cock on video.

What he felt first wasn't the lips, but his tongue, stroking slowly over the tip, finding that spot that had made him cry out before and teasing it. Jun responded by nearly lifting his hips off the bed, moaning loudly.

And then those lips were around the head, Hitomi beginning to suck it slowly, the tongue teasing it again. He began to move downward, bit by bit, and Jun found himself sliding into wet heat, so damn exquisite, so delicious, even more so than he'd fantasized about.

Hitomi took his time at first, moving his head back and forth gradually, sucking gently . . . and then speeding up, little by little, going deeper, faster, harder. Jun felt like he was being utterly devoured – he grabbed at the back of Hitomi's head, panting, giving himself over entirely to what the other man was doing.

He wasn't just being sucked, he was mouth-fucking him, plunging into the velvet softness that tugged at and caressed him. He just moaned over and over, intense pleasure shooting through his whole body . . .

And then, suddenly, Hitomi pulled away, and his hands grasped Jun's hips, rolling the other man over. Jun instinctively got up on his hands and knees, leaning over so his head was on his arms and his ass was sticking up, offering it up to his lover.

He heard Hitomi's voice saying, “Look,” and he raised his head. He was facing a mirror. In fact, he was facing a whole wall of floor-to-ceiling mirrors – obviously something Hitomi had installed after taking possession of the house.

“Oh, God,” he murmured. He was going to watch Hitomi fucking him. It was going to be the hottest porno he was ever in, and it was the most private of private shows.

He heard the other man going into the drawer for something, but he was so caught up in his heated imaginings that was still to come that he didn't even notice the lube being poured in his cleft and the dental dam stretched over it – until he felt the tongue moving over his entrance, teasing it, running around the rim.

“Fuck,” he gasped, and then he felt it push into him, wriggling just inside the entrance, moving from one sensitive spot to another, then sliding in further, curling a little as he stroked him from within.

Jun looked at the mirror at the other man's head buried in his ass. He felt that tongue push in further, then pulled out, teasing the edge again, then in again, moving here and there, seeming to dance inside him.

The tongue slid out, only to be replaced by lubed fingers, gently opening him up. “Yes,” Jun moaned. “Get me ready, fuck me, I need your cock in me . . .” By the time there were three fingers in him, thrusting in and out, Jun was pressing back against them, pleading for more with a soft moan.

He trembled in breathless anticipation as he heard Hitomi tear a condom packet, then felt more lube being poured into him . . . and he watched in the mirror as his new lover moved into place behind him, grasping his hips.

“Ready?” Hitomi said.

“Yes . . . yes, do it . . .”

And then he felt the gorgeous hardness start to press into him, and he sucked in his breath, because there was some pain, like there always was. But he was going to gladly endure it, since he knew what kind of pleasures would be following.

His eyes were glued to the mirror as Hitomi paused within him, then started to thrust, gently. Jun looked at the gorgeous torso, the butterfly tattoo seeming to glow in the soft candlelight, the expression of concentration on the beautiful face as Hitomi fought the urge to just push into him hard.

Then he started to move faster, little by little, and Jun started to move with him, his hips moving back to meet every thrust. They were both breathing heavily, and it got heavier as they sped up more, their moans getting louder.

Jun watched Hitomi's motions, the pumping of his hips, the droplets of sweat rolling along his chest, the way his hands slid everywhere, touching as much of Jun as he could. He saw his own face, eyes half-shut in an expression of bliss as they both moved faster, nearly frantically now.

He felt Hitomi's fingers moving under him, finding his cock and wrapping around it, stroking in time to the thrusting, and he moaned at the top of his lungs, shifting his hips a bit so Hitomi could hit different angles . . .

Then, that cock hit an extra-sweet spot in him, and the pleasure exploded with such an intensity that Jun thought he was going to die in ecstasy then and there. He nearly screamed, his whole body trembling with it, the come pouring and pouring over Hitomi's fingers.

He felt the hands grasping his hips again as he sagged forward, spent, and he continued to watch in the mirror as Hitomi thrust fast and hard into him, pursuing only his own pleasure now. Fnally, he cried out loudly, thrusting hard into Jun as he threw his head back, looking incredibly gorgeous at the height of pleasure.

Hitomi eased out of him and collapsed to the bed, and Jun rolled next to him as they clung together, panting and utterly spent.

There was a long moment when they just lay against each other, Jun with his head nestled against Hitomi's shoulder, as if reluctant to break the connection they just shared. They moved just enough to kiss, gently.

“I'd say that was amazing, but it still wouldn't do it justice,” Hitomi said.

Jun just clung to him. It was everything he'd fantasized about, and more. It was the kind of experience that left a guy weak-kneed and breathless for hours.

“I am definitely making a comeback with you,” Hitomi said. “Definitely.” He stroked Jun's hair. “Not just because you're amazing in bed, either.”

“So, then, why?” Jun said.

“Because I like you,” Hitomi said. “We're going to have fun together. A lot of fun.” He held the other man closer. “And when you have time? I'd love to see you again.”

“Not as much as I'd like to see you,” Jun murmured. Oh, God, he was going to have a side boyfriend like the other two – finally. And he was more than worth the wait.

Coming to the beach today was the best decision he'd made in years.

* * *

The next cleaning day, Jun was just about flying around the living room, dusting and picking things up, humming to himself.

Toya, who was in the kitchen, watched with a bit of an odd expression on his face. He hadn't seen his lover look quite like that before. He went over to Jui, who was carrying a basket of laundry.

“Is this what I looked like when I first met Subaru?” Toya said.

“You were just as lovesick,” Jui said. “Just in a different way.”

Jun's phone went off, and he dropped his duster long enough to pull it out of his pocket. “Hello?”

“Jun, it's Uruha,” the voice on the other end said. “Hiro turned in a treatment for the screenplay. It's outstanding. If the whole thing comes out like that? It's going to be a smash. It's a comeback vehicle worthy of Hitomi.”

“I'm glad,” Jun said.

“I still can't believe you convinced him to work with The Diamond Mine,” Uruha said. “How did you do it?”

“I just met him and we hit it off,” Jun said. “He said he'd been considering working again for part of the year, and I told him he could do that with us.”

“Well, hopefully, once he's back in the game, he'll decide he wants to do it for the full year,” Uruha said. “I'm very happy about this, Jun.”

“Not as happy as I am,” he said. “Thank you!”

“I just may direct this one myself,” Uruha said. “You don't have any objections, do you?”

“None at all,” Jun said.

“Then we'll talk more about it when we have the full screenplay,” Uruha said. “Congratulations again!”

Jun hung up, and was humming again as he resumed dusting – until a text message came through. He pulled out the phone and smiled.

“It's a message from _him_ , isn't it?” Toya said.

“Oh, yes,” Jui said. “Look at how much he lights up.”

“Hey!” Jun called. “I'm taking a video next time you get a message from Mahiro, you know!” He went back to the phone, smiling broadly, and then looked up. “Thursday is the outside date night we all agreed on, right?”

“Well, yes,” Jui said. “Mahiro is coming here, and Toya is going to Subaru's place. Tomoya is going to be at Kazi's apartment.”

“Okay!” Jun said. “In that case, I'll be taking a road trip that day. You can have this place for the night.”

“I don't think we need to ask where he's going,” Jui whispered to Toya.

Jun pocketed the phone and went back to cleaning-that-was-nearly-dancing. Thursday was two days away – and he was counting the hours. He finally had a side boyfriend of his own, and it was glorious.

He'd never looked forward to going to Kugenuma Beach so much – not even when he was a child.

**Author's Note:**

> The pink film industry, mentioned here, was a huge part of Japan's pop culture of the '70s and '80s – it was, as noted here, a mixture of softcore porn and violent action peculiar to Japan. (Pink videos are still being produced, but they're more of a cult thing now.) Jun's aunt was named after two actual performers in the industry – Ike Reiko and Tama Rumi, the latter of whom eventually became a power behind the camera as well. (The aunt character is totally fictitious – as far as I know, the real Jun has no relatives in any aspect of entertainment, let alone pink film). Hitomi's past relationship with Kamijo here is largely based on a [damn hot photoshoot ](http://sana-ka.tumblr.com/post/149214678433/mayonaka-no-ame-kamijo-ex-lareineand) the two did together when both were with previous bands – Hitomi was known as Sanaka when he was with Fatima (which also, believe it or not, included Nao from Alice Nine.)


End file.
